Everything: русский перевод
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Таймлайн 12 сезон 9 серия. Фантазии на тему: что происходило сразу после той душераздирающей речи Кастиэля после того, как он убил Билли.


**автор: DarkHeartInTheSky**

 ** **переводчик: nastenkaleksey****

 ** **"Everything"**** **  
**

Назад, до бункера было всего лишь два часа пути, но это были самые долгие два часа в жизни Дина. Никто не разговаривал. Никто не посмел даже шелохнуться. Никто не включил радио. Все сидели в удушающем молчании с застрявшими в легких словами, которые они не посмели озвучить. Волосы на затылке Дина встали прямо, казалось, будто воздух вокруг них наэлектризован до предела.

Руки Каса дрожали все время.

Дин увидел это краем глаза и пропихнул большой ком обратно в глотку. Ему хотелось дотянуться и взять руки Каса в свои, унять их дрожь как-нибудь, но он не сделал этого. Он боялся сломать мучительную тишину и сделать еще хуже. Он боялся сломать Кастиэля еще больше, чем уже сломал.

Глаза Кастиэля остекленели непролитыми слезами.

Дин посмотрел в свое окно. Было уже за полночь, стояла пронзающая темнота. Ни один уличный фонарь не освещал дорогу. Невозможно было что-либо разглядеть в глубине темноты Мидвэст, но Дин все равно смотрел. Потому что если бы он продолжил смотреть на Кастиэля, он бы заплакал вместо него.

Когда мама достигла бункера, Дин не перестал себя накручивать. Он мечтал вернуться домой после всего этого, окруженный чувством правоты. Он мог спать в своей собственной кровати, с разбросанными вокруг книгами и безделушками, в безопасности, которую давал бункер. Он мог расслабиться под чудесными горячими струями душа. Он мог готовить и есть свою собственную еду на своей кухне. Он мог быть окружен своей семьей. Бункер был его домом на протяжении многих лет.  
Но когда они достигли его, он не чувствовал ни капли радости.

Кастиэль первым вышел из машины. Сердце Дина рвалось последовать за ним, чтобы не дать остаться сейчас в одиночестве, но он не смог сделать ни шага. Его желание, должно быть, явственно отражалось на его лице, так что Сэм откашлялся.

\- Просто… просто дай ему побыть одному сейчас, - голос Сэма звучал скрипуче и приглушённо от долгого молчания. Сэм сказал это так тихо, но в этой тишине казалось, что очень громко.

\- Ты считаешь, что это хорошая идея? – Дин смог едва выдавить шепотом. В ушах все еще звенели невероятной силы и наполненные болью эмоции, прозвучавшие в голосе Каса. Душераздирающее отчаяние, сквозившее в глазах Каса отпечаталось у Дина в голове.

\- Нет, - сказал Сэм, и Дин фыркнул, - но ему нужно время, чтобы остыть, а нам найти, что сказать ему.

Дин закусил губу. Медленно Дин, Сэм и Мэри вышли из машины. Мэри глазами проводила Кастиэля.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Не понимаешь чего? – спросил Дин.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

\- Того, что он чувствовал.

У Дина не было ответа на это. Он полагал, что чего-то не знает. Кас был его лучшим другом, да. Он был частью его семьи. Но он не подумал, что эта глупая сделка могла сделать с Касом. Вернуть Винчестеров, только потеряв одного из них час спустя…

Мэри сжала переносицу.

\- Боже, я такая идиотка.

\- Почему?

Они медленно шли в бункер. Дин притормозил у закрытой двери – той, которая вела в комнату Каса. Ни одна из дверей спален не имела замков в целях безопасности. Он мог войти. Он мог просто повернуть ручку и зайти внутрь.

Но он струсил.

Трио двинулось в переговорный зал. Он выглядел нетронутым, заброшенным и к горлу Дина подскочил комок от мысли, что Кас мог жить здесь, оставаться здесь в течение этих недель и не оставлять за собой следов существования.

Сэм и Дин повернулись к Мэри, облокотившейся на стол.

\- Почему ты идиотка? – спросил Сэм.

Мэри прикусила губу.

\- Я… когда он рассказал мне, что случилось, я набросилась на него с обвинениями.

Дин почувствовал, как его сердце рухнуло в желудок, ему даже не нужно было слышать остальную историю мамы, чтобы все понять.

\- Я обвинила его в том, что случилось с вами, ребята, - Дин не мог смотреть на Мэри, пока она продолжала речь, - и когда он попытался объяснить мне все, я сказала ему прекратить оправдываться.

Дин выдохнул и потер лицо.

\- Я извинилась, - добавила Мэри, - но не думаю, что этого достаточно.  
Дин посмотрел на Сэма, тысячи слов прошли между ними в этот момент.

\- Он не был с нами, потому что мы сказали ему забрать женщину, отвести в безопасное место и доходчиво объяснить, что она беременна ребенком Сатаны, - Дин чувствовал, как взгляд Мэри прожигает его спину.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказала она, - почему ОН сделал это? Почему не ты или Сэм? Я понимаю, он твой друг, Дин, но он не… не разговорчивый.

\- Люди открыты для него, - сказал Сэм. Дин с удовольствием позволил бы Сэму завершить этот разговор, потому что думал, что не сможет сделать это сам. Его лучший друг был всего в нескольких метрах, сходя с ума от переживаний, а он здесь стоит, засунув палец в жопу, скрываясь, как трус.

\- Когда он пошел на охоту с нами, мам, люди, видящие меня и Дина, закрываются от нас, отказываясь говорить. А Кас? Они говорят с ним без возражений. Маленькие дети не боятся его все то время, пока находятся с нами. Кас искренен во всем, что он делает, и я думаю, что люди чувствуют это в нем, поэтому идут на контакт. Вот почему Кас пошел с этой женщиной.

Мэри вздохнула, и Дин, наконец, нашел в себе силы снова взглянуть на нее. Он верил, что она действительно сожалела о том, что набросилась на Каса. Но Дин чувствовал, что она не имела права делать это. Как она осмелилась обвинить Каса в том, что он оставил их, когда сама сделала то же самое? Как она могла глядя Касу в глаза произнести «ты должен был быть там», когда должна была быть там сама? Кас принял все близко к сердцу и душе. Вещи, которые от него не зависели – он чувствовал за них вину, если кто-то говорил ему, что он виноват.

Было уже два часа ночи. Заключение в пустой камере без окон сломало внутренние часы Дина к чертям, но он не мог пойти спать, пока не поговорит с Касом.

Он был всё ещё в тюремной одежде, Дин не потрудился переодеться. Он оттолкнул Мэри и Сэма, бормоча «извините» и пошёл в комнату Каса.

Дыхание перехватило, когда он посмотрел на дверь. Он сжал кулак и осторожно постучал.

\- Кас? Кас, я захожу, - он открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь, закрыв её за собой.

Его кровь застыла в жилах, когда он осмотрел комнату Каса. Там была только кровать, тумба с лампой, и это было всё. Четыре серые стены, ни одного окна, серо и тоскливо, зеленое одеяло накинуто на матрас, одна лампа и ничего другого.

Комната Каса была не что иное, как тюрьма, из которой только что сбежал Дин.

Дин сглотнул и шагнул внутрь. Кас напрягся в дальней стороне кровати, уставившись в стену. Шаги Дина были оглушительными.

\- Эй, - сказал Дин, когда обошёл кровать, - не против, если я присяду здесь?

Кас повернулся, чтобы встретиться с его глазами. Дин старался сохранить своё лицо бесстрастным. Кас выглядел более разбитым, чем тогда, в машине. Его глаза были налиты кровью, сухие следы слёз отражались от тусклого света лампы накаливания.

Кас не ответил, но Дин всё равно сел рядом с ним.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Дин. Каждое слово было настолько важным, настолько деликатным сейчас, и Дин не хотел ничего разрушить, - что спас маму.

Плечи Каса вздымались с каждым его вдохом. Дин облизнул губы и уставился на свои руки. Порез на его ладони еще не зажил, оставляя зловещую красную полосу на его коже.

Кас был прав. Это была глупая сделка. Дин чувствовал сожаление. Он провел сорок лет в аду. Последние тридцать лет он был каждодневным потрошителем, впивая крюки в сухожилия, выдирая зубы и отращивая вновь, и только последние шесть недель торча в пустой комнате, оставшись в одиночестве.

Он отчаялся. Отчаялся увидеть внешний мир хотя бы ещё один раз, отчаялся узнать, в порядке ли Сэм. Это потеряло свое значение, когда Сэм выбрался и он теперь в порядке.

Но видя сломленность Каса, сидя здесь, рядом с ним, пытаясь всеми силами собрать его воедино… это имеет значение.

Иногда Дин забывал, насколько уязвимым Кас на самом деле был. Кас оберегал, Дин всегда знал это. Но, по мнению Дина, он был все тем же бесстрастным существом, когда они впервые встретились.

Боже, он был таким идиотом.

\- Я отдал… - начал Кас. Дин дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он не ожидал, что Кас заговорит, - Я отдал всё ради тебя, - Кас сглотнул и Дин отшатнулся, желая провалиться, потому что голос Каса был прерывистым, а его плечи тряслись, и не было никакой ярости в его голосе, лишь безысходность.

\- Я отдал всё ради тебя, - повторил он. Дин хотел бы, чтобы Кас ударил его в живот вместо этих слов, - а ты собирался уйти из жизни, ни о чём не думая? Не заботясь о том, что твоя смерть сделает со мной?

Дин отшатнулся. Это было то, что случилось, когда он ставил Сэма на первое место. Остальные вокруг него страдали.

Кас повернулся к Дину. Он плакал. На протяжении многих лет они знали друг друга, Кас видел Дина плачущим несколько раз. Дин никогда не видел Каса плачущим. Он видел Каса почти плачущим – он стоял, как статуя, глаза и губы невольно дрожали, но слёз никогда не было до этого.

\- Эта семья – всё, что у меня есть, Дин. Ангелы, они презирают меня. Они заплевали бы меня, прежде, чем поговорили бы. Мой отец даже не смотрит на меня. Он бы скорее сел и помирился с Люцифером, чем сказал бы мне что-то.

\- Твой отец – хрен, - сказал Дин, голос был тихий, даже несмотря на крошечную лампочку, издавающую ужасный визжащий звук.

\- Я молился и верил в Него, даже тогда, когда никто уже не верил, когда все остальные думали, что он умер, а я всё равно верил. А Ему было безразлично, вы все были правы, Он не заботился ни о ком из нас.

Свечение лампочки становилось все ярче и ярче, визжащий звук становился все выше.

\- Он не нужен тебе. Ты лучше, чем Он когда-либо надеялся быть.

\- Я знаю, я не такой сильный, как был раньше, - продолжал Кас, - поэтому Он игнорирует меня? Я пытаюсь принять себя таким, какой я есть, но это так трудно. Я ненавижу, что не могу быть таким, каким я нужен вам с Сэмом.

\- Нам не важно, сильный ты или нет, достаточно того, какой ты есть, правда.

\- Я ненавижу то, что не смог спасти вас с Сэмом сам. Я ненавижу то, что подвёл вашу мать. Я ненавижу то, что не смог спасти тех женщин в Миссури. Я ненавижу, что мне пришлось просить британских хранителей о помощи. Я ненавижу то, как они смотрят на меня, будто… будто изучают. Я не ангел, и я не человек, я… я… - лепетал Кас без перерыва, и Дин силился сказать что-либо, что остановило бы эти ужасные мысли, которые терзали Каса день и ночь.

\- Ты – человек, Дин, ты и Сэм, и твоя мать. Это неизбежно, что однажды вы умрете. Твое тело просто перестанет функционировать, и ты умрешь, а я останусь ни с чем. Я не смогу никогда надеяться вернуться на небеса, в лучшем случае они прогонят меня, а в худшем – запрут в небесной тюрьме.

\- Я бы никогда не позволил этому случиться. Сэмми и я, мы бы подняли бунт у райских ворот.

\- Это неизбежно. Поэтому, я бы хотел, чтобы ты прекратил пытаться умереть раньше, чем позже. Потому, что я предпочитаю позже.

Лампочка взорвалась, сотни крошечных осколков отлетели к потолку и, гремя, упали на пол. Темнота окутала их, и Дин изо всех сил старался оставаться спокойным. Он не был в той клетке, наполненной пустотой. Он был в бункере с Кастиэлем. И Кастиэль нуждался в нём прямо сейчас.

Кастиэль подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом. Его тело сотрясалось от рыданий.

Дин хотел притянуть Каса к себе, но он не был уверен, как Кас отреагирует. Потянется в ответ? Или оттолкнет его?

Он должен был сделать что-то.

Медленно-медленно, словно испуганное животное, Дин приблизился и положил руку на плечо Каса. Кас не реагировал, поэтому он придвинулся и коснулся другого плеча.

\- Да ладно, иди сюда, всё хорошо, приятель, - он был в состоянии без особых усилий притянуть Каса, будто он был ничем большим, как мешок муки. Лицо Каса было вжато в изгиб шеи Дина.

\- Я отдал всё за тебя, - голос Каса был подавленным, - а ты хотел оставить меня ни с чем.

Ни с чем. Слова исказили лицо Дина. Шесть недель небытия и он потерял себя. Он представил Каса одного в этой комнате, полной пустоты, одинокого.

Дин уткнулся носом в волосы Каса и погладил его спину. Кас дрожал. Шея Дина была мокрой. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь, хоть что-то, чтобы остановить те ужасные слова, которые вылетали из уст Каса, но не мог. Кас был прав.

Он был идиотом. Он отдирал от ангела кусок за куском, разрушал воина Господня, вот что Дин натворил. Это Кастиэль, который бросил себя Люциферу, потому что отчаялся. Как мог Дин подумать, что простое «спасибо, ты наш брат», сделает так, чтобы всё стало в порядке?

Кастиэль не был в порядке, и не был уже долгое время, и большая часть вины за это лежало на Дине.

\- Мы исправимся, Кас, я обещаю, - сказал Дин, - Сэм, я и мама. Ты так же важен для нас.

Усталость начинала подступать. Мышцы Каса превратились в желе, сидя в вертикальном положении, он опирался на Дина.

\- Ты очень важен, - язык Дина еле ворочался во рту, - я – мудак, ты знаешь это, верно? Я не пошевелил мозгами. Я не подумал, когда заключал ту сделку, это была тупая сделка. Я так счастлив, что у меня есть такой друг, как ты, который присматривает за моей идиотской задницей. Но мы исправимся, я обещаю.

Они сидели вместе в тишине некоторое время. Наконец, пустота и тьма стали неуютными для Дина. Он погладил Каса по спине.

\- Ладно, - сказал Дин, - давай пойдем туда, где более уютно, а? Нам нужно достать какие-нибудь вещи, чтобы украсить это место. Сделать его больше похожей на комнату, чем на… - «тюремную клетку смерти», вертелось у Дина на языке.

Дин встал на ноги, утягивая Кастиэля за собой. Кас прижался к Дину крепче. Дин чувствовал, что тело Каса было невероятно горячим, даже через все эти слои одежды.

\- Осторожно, стёкла, - сказал Дин, ведя Каса к двери, - я уберу их позже.

Он безмолвно вёл Каса по коридору, пока они не достигли комнаты Дина. Дин открыл дверь и вдохнул воздух. Он был затхлый от того, что в ней долго никого не было. Всё лежало так как и оставил Дин, ни одна вещь не сдвинулась. Чувствовалось, что он дома.

\- Ложись на кровать, - сказал Дин, приведя Каса в комнату. Сказано было твёрдо, поэтому Кас не стал сопротивляться и спорить. Он упал на кровать и повернулся на бок. Дин снял его ботинки и провёл пальцами по волосам Каса.

\- Я не оставлю тебя ни с чем, Кас, обещаю, - Дин сгрёб одеяло со стула и накрыл им Каса, - Просто отдохни. Ты сделал хорошую вещь сегодня.

И Дин вышел, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. Он вернулся в зал переговоров, где Сэм и Мэри сидели за столом с чашками горячего шоколада.

\- Сделала тебе немного, - сказала Мэри, пододвигая чашку к нему.

\- Нужно что-то покрепче, чем это, - сказал Дин, но всё же взял чашку.

\- Как он? – спросил Сэм.

\- Спит, - сказал Дин, - он измучен.

Сэм постучал пальцами по столу.

\- Итак… что насчёт катастрофы космического масштаба?

\- Мы разберемся, - сказал Дин.

\- Мы даже не знаем, что это будет за катастрофа.

\- Не имеет значения. Мы разберемся, как и всегда делаем, - что бы это ни было, Дин уничтожит это сам, если потребуется. Он не позволит чему-либо случиться с Касом.

Сэм и Мэри бросили друг на друга взгляд, который Дин не мог прочитать.

\- Что?

\- Он будет в порядке? – спросила Мэри.

Дин помолчал и сделал глоток горячего шоколада. Он был уже холодным на самом деле, но Дин всё равно проглотил его.

\- Он заботится о нас, - сказал Дин, - настало время и нам позаботиться о нём.

Кас отдал всё ради него.

Теперь настала очередь Дина сделать то же самое.


End file.
